Secret Admirer gone Bad
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Po decides to leave love notes to Ti as her "secret admirer", but the day he is supposed to tell her who he is, he accidentally looks in to the ying yang mirror, and the Bad Po goes to meet Tigress, and tells her some things (can t tell you or i will give part of the story) Is he going to be able to fix himself and his relationship with Tigress? Story better than summary! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:**

**Hi! So here´s another story, I probably won´t be writing the next couple days since I have some upcoming quizzes. But none less, I will get back to writing after them, most likely.**

**Ok, here´s the story and hope you like it!**

**(Oh and this is chapter one)**

Secret Admirer Gone Bad

It was one cool morning over the Jade Palace. The five and Po were on the training hall, training of course. Master Shifu had asked them to train for 4 hours before having a break. They were all really focused on their training. Or at least most of them. Po was the one who was distracted. Thoughts came over flooding his mind. He was so confused and but in a positive way.

He couldn´t stop thinking about Tigress, about the hug they shared, and the new feeling she bought him. Po was afraid to tell Tigress though, not because how she would think of him after that, or because that would mean he would have a 99% probability of getting punch on the face, but because what if it actually worked and they started going out, but then broke up, and all those months trying to win her as a friend would be gone. And who would want to have someone like him as a boyfriend, he wasn´t good enough for her and she would probably never feel the same way. He was afraid that if he told her, he would also might get a death wish from Shifu, who, is technically her dad.

But, then he knew, that she was worth it, and that if they actually started going out, he knew that he loved her too much for their relationship to break.

"Wow!" he yelled, he forgot that he was supposed to be training, and while thinking he accidentally bumped into the sandbag (**forgot the name of it)**, his enemy, which made him receive a punch from it. He fell into the floor.

When everyone realized what happened, they started laughing, even Tigress let out a small chuckle. But this was not the case with Shifu, who was annoyed by the panda´s actions.

"Panda get up!" he ordered.

Po immediately stood up. And everyone stopped laughing and went back to training. Then Master Shifu said "Po, whatever is on your mind, don´t let it distract you from training, try to get rid of it". Po was thinking about what he said.

After training, then finally were able to take a break. Po went to the village to try (keyword TRY) to get his mind off Tigress. However his plan backfired. He ended up thinking even more about Tigress.

_I should just tell her. But it would be random to just tell her that, maybe I should just tell her that I will tell her something important, and drop hints so that before I get the chance, she already knows what this is about! Wait, but how am I gonna put this plan to action._

As Po was thinking about what he could do, he saw Zeng with a letter in his hands, then he though

_Ha!, it would be weird if Zeng forgot who send the letter, then that person who was delivered to would know about it but don´t know who it came from… _A light bulb turn on his head _I will give her a letter! And I will just say that a secret admirer sent it! Wait, but I should do it a couple of days. _ And with that Po started working out the details.

When he got to the Jade Palace, he hurried inside and got lots of paper, with anyone noticing, he put them in a closet he found in an old room. But something caught his eye, but he couldn´t get what it was, because it was covered by a curtain, it had an outline that looked like a mirror. _Oh! It´s the ying yang mirror, have to be careful, wouldn´t want what happened last time,_ he said as he looked back at the time where his evil-self almost took over the Jade Palace. He left the paper there and head out, only holding one.

He went to his room and started brainstorming for ideas of what to write, after a couple of minutes (it took him about 30 minutes to think about the perfect thing) he wrote the final draft. He nicely folded it into fourths and put it in his pocket. Then headed to dinner.

_**At dinner…**_

Everyone was at the table, except Po. Tigress was getting concerned because he never missed dinner, or any meal. Just when she was going to go find him, he came in. Everyone looked at him. He was more excited and happy than usual and had a big smile on his face as if he had just been invited to an all-you-can eat buffet. He sat down and started eating, not noticing how he was receiving odd glances from everyone.

PO was happily eating his soup. There was an awkward silence filling the room, until Mantis broke it: "Hey Po, why are you happy, or happier than usual?"

Po glanced up, where everyone was waiting for his answer. He was thinking of a way to get out of this situation since he didn´t want them knowing his plan, mostly Tigress. So he said" Oh, well, I was just thinking about this new….move, yeah! Like an ultimate kung Fu move!"

Everyone gave sigh, knowing hoe Po try to come up with his own moves, but they all ended in two ways, on the floor or at the bottom of the stairs. And knowing that, then didn´t ask for questions. Po was relieved at that.

After dinner, they all headed to their rooms, however Po stayed to clean the dishes, and was soon joined by Tigress. Po got kind of nervous fearing that he might give his plan away before it even got into action. But also because he felt butterflies in his stomach. Tigress was helping him wash the dishes, there was one last dish and they both reached out for it at the same time. When they grabbed the plate, they also grabbed hold of each other´s paws, they both look into each other´s eyes, blushing. They were like that for a moment, until they realized they were still holding hands and broke. They continued to wash the dishes in silence, each one followed by their own thoughts about the person beside them, not knowing the other person was doing the same. After they were done, they both headed to their rooms, but before Po got inside his room, he heard a voice, he turned around and saw Tigress. Then she said "Good night Po" she smiled and shut the door of her rooms.

After that he was more than excited to start his plan that night.

**Hope you like it, and I will be posting the next chapter in a few days... (if i can figure out how to do it) **

**Peace out! :)**


	2. The note is the key

**Author´s note:**

**Ok, so here´s chapter two, hope you like it! I will try to post the other´s tomorrow or in a few days, it won´t take really long though.**

**Enjoy!**

As everyone drifted to a peaceful and serene sleep, Po was awake, laying in bed, he was waiting ´till it got darker and everyone was deep into sleep. Even if he wasn´t waiting, he couldn´t, he wouldn´t fall sleep, he was so excited and lots of questions keep getting inside his head, as if a blizzard of snow were falling inside him. He held his note over in his sweaty palms. The he noticed that his paws were getting sweaty, and put the note in his pocket, not wanting it to get wet of sweat, which would take the romantic feeling out and replace it with disgust, and Po definitely did not wanted that to happen.

After waiting for a couple of hours, he stood up and try to be really quiet, because he knew that master Tigress had a really acute hearing and that she listened to everyone sound, and if he made even the slightest sound, she would start wondering what was he doing up. He walked slowly, his breath was really low and almost impossible to hear. It was times like this that he was glad that her room was right in front of his making him walk less. Step by step, he took caution, he was like a ballerina trying to dance in the water, trying to not even touch it.

He had made it to her door, he took the note out of his pocket with such a delicacy that you would have though he was holding a glass slipper. He read it over quickly and smiled. **(Don´t worry, you will eventually know what does the note says)** He leaned down to the small gap between her door and the floor. He slid the note in making sure it didn´t make a single sound. When it was finally on the other side. Po let out a sigh of relief, that he didn´t got caught, and happiness.

He went over to his room and lay down at his bed. He layed awake thinking about what would Tigress do or how she would react. He stared at the ceiling, happy. He started closing his eyes, just thinking about one thing, Tigress.

**The next day…**

GONG! Everyone woke up and gave their good mornings to Master Shifu. Master Shifu smiled at all of them, but when he looked over at Tigress, he was surprised by what he saw. Tigress had a face that he hasn´t seen in years. She was confused. Master Tigress was always confident, and brave, and even if she didn´t know the answers, she never look like this. Shifu started wondering what had made her this way. But, he had other things to worry about since he had other 6 students to help. He told them "Today you are only going to train 3 hours" everyone was surprised by this "but you are going to be meditating one hour after that" they were all disappointed to hear that, but once again, it was too good to be true, this was Master Shifu, he wouldn´t let them slack off.

"After that, you are free to do whatever you please" And he headed out of the dormitory. All of his students headed to the kitchen were Po was going to make them breakfast. Po look at Tigress, he was shocked to see her head inside her room. He was wondering if she even got his note, and why was she looking confused instead of happy. Then he got it. _´maybe it´s because she never got love letters before, or maybe she has never love, after all, she was in an orphanage and people called her a monster…. How could they called her that!? It doesn´t make sense…" _ Po kept thinking about this as he was cooking breakfast for everyone.

**With Tigress, in her room…**

She read the note over and over again…

_I love everything about you, I love who you are_

_Mostly your eyes, that shine like stars._

_I know you are probably wondering who I am_

_But for now I have to say goodbye,_

_But before, I have to tell you, that you own my heart,_

_-Secret Admirer_

Who could have written this? Tigress wondered, she was asking herself if the person actually meant it. She was hoping it was, but she though no one would like her, much less love her.

She paced back and forth on her room. Lots of things were going on in her mind, and in her heart. She felt something new _No, It can´t be, I can´t feel love._ She though _Besides, who would I love,_ she asked herself, but part of her knew the answer, and was hoping with all her heart, that that guy, was the one who was her ´secret admirer´. She felt a sense of warmness come into her body, but was soon broken by a knock on the door, she went an opened it up, to her surprised, it was Shifu.

She stood there, and then bowed. Master Shifu was just looking at her, more like studying her. Tigress was getting a little bit uncomfortable by this,_ ´why is he looking at me? IS there something wrong with me? ´ _she said to herself.

"Umm, Master, why are you looking at me?"

Master Shifu, quickly looked at her, then said "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just noticed that this morning, you looked," as if searching through an invisible dictionary he said "confused". Tigress was shocked by this, and felt her cheeks starting to warm up as she thought about her ´secret admirer´, something she thought she wasn´t able to do. She quickly regained her composure and told master Shifu "Oh, it was nothing, just something I was thinking about".

Master Shifu studied her one last time and before he could tell her anything else, Po walked in and stood awkwardly when he noticed he just interrupted something, most likely important. He then mumbled "umm, I just came to say… breakfast is ready" He glanced at Tigress and was meet by a warm smile. Master Shifu said"ok, I have to get going, remember that after breakfast you have to complete your training" and he made his way to the Sacred Pool of Tears. Po gave Tigress a look that said _come-on-we-have-to-get-breakfast. _Tigress got the message and follow Po to the kitchen. However, she started feeling butterflies, _why am I suddenly feeling this way….towards…Po?! _She wondered. It was as if the note was the key to her locked heart. And now it as open, free, and ready to reveal her deepest feelings, one of them that was love, towards a certain panda.

**Ok, I hope you guys like it, I will be posting the rest later.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Peace out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author´s note:**

**Ok, here´s chapter 3, hope you like it, and review!**

**And most important of all… Enjoy!**

Breakfast came and went, and soon, they were training. Over at training, they were sparring, Tigress was punching things while drifting into her own mind. She had a lot of things going on. She had always been expected to be the hardcore one, the one who shouldn't fall in love, and now here she was, falling over a panda who has stolen her heart. It wasn´t that long ago that she had developed feelings for him but she knew he deserved better, and that there wasn´t any chance for her to be his girlfriend. So she accepted that, and locked her feelings away, far away so they couldn´t be seen or set free. But the note changed that, that note ruined her wall. It was surprising for her, because immediately after she read it, Po´s name came dashing inside her mind. She felt almost sure that he was the one that wrote it, but what if he didn´t, she would completely humiliate herself. _´It´s better if I just wait for my secret admirer to just reveal itself" she said to herself._

After training, they went to meditate as Shifu told them. She went to meditate to the Sacred Peach Tree,

She got into lotus position, and started trying to clear her mind. It wasn´t long until she realized it would be impossible to do that. She instead focused on what she was thinking. Po. Secret Admirer. _´could it be that they are both the same person? Mmmm, maybe I can hang out with Po and see if he does anything unusual... like writing poems… I didn´t know he was so romantic….it´s sweet…just like him…" _As her thought went further from what her original plan was she finally came back _´wait, if I do that, then maybe I could ruin HIS plan, or my secret admirer´s plan, I will just have to be patient and wait, though I hate waiting" _ She stood up, happy and proud that she knew what to do. And knowing it will be worth the wait.

As she headed over to the kitchen, she saw that somebody was already there. Po was trying to grab some of monkey´s cookies. But when he saw that Tigress came in, he fell in the floor and offered a guilty smile towards her. Tigress couldn´t help but chuckle at his gesture. She helped him get up, and as soon as he was on his feet, he told Tigress "So want to help me get Monkey´s cookies?" Tigress nodded and went over to the high shelf, it was too high for her as well. She tried to jump but she fail, and she knew that if she did kung Fu to get it, Monkey would come and notice. "Hold on, I have an idea" said po, Tigress wondered what was he thinking of, but was surprised when Po went behind her and lift her by the waist. Tigress was shocked, but she wasn´t uncomfortable, then she felt a knot on her stomach, followed by butterflies and then as she was getting lost in her thoughts, something pulled her back in, it was his voice "can you reached it?" Tigress snapped out of her trance and grabbed the bowl of cookies, then she told Po "I got it". Slowly, Po started to put Tigress on the floor, and as her feet touch the floor, she looked into his eyes, only to know that he was already looking at her, they stood there, Po was still holding her by the waist, and somehow he couldn´t let go, instead he wanted to bring her closer to him.

Tigress, on the other hand, was frozen in the moment, she felt warm around his arms, and she could spent an eternity looking into his jade eyes, she wanted him to pull her closer. She felt she could do anything at that moment.

Unfortunaly, the heard someone coming, so they quickly let go of each other, and placed the cookies behind their back. Monkey came in, and then stood at the door, he was watching Po, who was acting really weird, and then Tigress, who was tapping her foot, and looking from one side to another. Monkey broke the silence and said "is there something I should know?'" Then both looked at him and said "NO" Monkey went to the shelf where he hid his cookies. Tigress and Po exchanged glances and ran as fast as they could, with the cookies in their hands. They both laughed as they ran, leaving a confused Monkey behind, as Monkey opened the shelf only to find it empty, then everything made sense. He made his way to his room, mumbling how mad he was.

**With Po and Tigress…**

When they got to the Peach Tree, they stopped. They laughed, Po was enjoying hearing Tigress laugh, her laugh was really sweet, and Po hoped that it would never stop. But his wish didn´t come true. Tigress stopped laughing and looked at Po. Po did the same. Then she sit down and motioned him to sit down next to him. He sat down, Po took the bag of cookies out of his pocket and offered one to her, and she ate it, enjoying every bit, _Should I tell him that I like him? This is the perfect moment´ _she thought.

But when she was going to say something, Po quickly stood up and said "Hey Tigress, I really have to go now, thanks for helping, I had a really great time" and then he ran away. _´what was I thinking, I'm going to mess up my plan! ´ _Po said to himself as he headed to the closet where he kept the pieces of paper.

Tigress was wondering what did she do to make him go, or where was he going. She stood up and headed over the training hall.

**With Po…**

He got in the closet, and took another piece of paper, he made sure to not look at the mirror, which would be a major setback. After getting the paper, he headed to his room, he started writing another poem, and this time he had already thought about what he was going to say, so he finished in a matter of minutes. Again, he folded it into fourths and put it in his pocket.

Dinner came, and everyone was waiting for po, who was cooking noodles and tofu for Tigress. After that, he passed the bowls around and took his seat next to Tigress. She smiled and started eating. Everyone was talking about their day and what they did in their free time. After dinner, they all headed to their rooms. This time so did po and Tigress. Tigress was excited to know if her ´secret admirer´ would leave another note that night.

**A couple of hours later…**

Everyone was sleeping, except Po, who was wide awake. After he heard no sound coming from any of the rooms, he stood up slowly. He took the note and put it in his hand. He slid his door open, and put one foot out, he made his way to her room. He unfolded his note and read it once again to make sure he didn´t made a mistake. But he heard a sound coming from her room, he stopped dead in his tracks, only to realize she was mumbling things on her sleep. He slid the note through the gap. And went to his room, anxious to know what was going to happen tomorrow.

**That´s it for this chapter, hope you like it, and hopefully I will post the rest of the story soon!**

**Peace out! **


	4. New notes

**Author´s note:**

**Here´s chapter 4, hope you like it!**

**Review and enjoy!**

The next morning, everyone woke up and greeted master Shifu. Master Shifu gave his good mornings to everyone, but after he said it to Tigress, who was the last one, he was surprised once again, this time she looked… happy. She was like the younger version of her when she got adopted. It was almost unbelievable, Shifu couldn´t believe that that Tigress was the same hardcore warrior that he always watched at the training hall. He snapped out of it in a matter of minutes, "You will do the same routine you did yesterday, in case you forgot" he looked at Po "It was 3 hours of training and 1 hour of meditating". Master Shifu looked at Po and Tigress as he was heading outside of the dormitory and finally said "and please don´t steal Monkey´s cookies". He disappeared into the hall. Tigress and Po looked at each other and let out a small chuckle.

Everyone headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast, except Tigress, who stood in front of her door, with a smile on her face, looking into space. No one noticed she wasn´t following them except po.

**With Tigress…**

She felt really happy. She couldn´t believe she got another note from her secret admirer. She felt like dancing, like going outside and smelling flowers **(she felt pretty happy to want to smell flowers, huh).**

This was one officially the best morning ever. She took out her note from her pocket, and unfold it. She started reading it, and couldn't help but smile at it.

_In two days I will tell you who I am,_

_But meanwhile, let´s talk about how brave you are,_

_Your determination, is one of my inspirations,_

_While your beauty is my motivation._

_-With love, your secret admirer _

She curled her lips into a smile, she felt like her heart was about to melt. She was excited to meet him, that´s when it occurred to her ´_He told me in 2 days, but he didn´t told me where´_ her butterflies in her stomach started to fly away and where replaced by nervousness. But then she felt relieved again when she thought _´maybe this is part of his plan, he will drop me hints on where to meet him, or he will tell me on his next note! ´_ She was glad that her secret not only liked her by her looks, as some boys did, but also because of her virtues, and that most likely, he was going to write her again.

She was still in front of her door, thinking about her current situation, until she was interrupted by a certain snake calling her name. She quickly regained her hardcore face.

"What are you holding in your hand Tigress?" Viper asked with a smile on her face.

Tigress realized she was still holding the note, and quickly put it inside her pocket. Then said "nothing" while trying to avoid her friend´s eyes.

Viper knew something was going on "Come on Tigress, I know something is going on, you woke up with a smile on your face and you are acting…weird, and I won´t tell anyone" she said.

"I am not hiding anything, and I just woke up in a good humor, now if you excuse me, I´m going to eat breakfast". Tigress said not showing the slightest hint that she was lying, or what she actually felt like. She walked firmly to the kitchen, with a serious face. This face was replaced by a warm and welcoming smile when she saw Po. She felt her heart melting again and the butterflies coming in. She felt a slight blush going on in her cheeks. She quickly went over to the table, where the boys were already sitting, and when she was about to take her chair, Po hurried and took the chair for her, he motion her to seat down, and once she sat down, push her chair closer to the table.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" Po answered as he took the seat next to her. When he looked up, all his friends were looking at him and at Tigress, Tigress then noticed this and said "Is there a problem?" she asked with an annoyed voice and a death glare, "Not at all" the boys said, then quickly looked down and went back to eating their noodles.

They all went over to training, then went over to meditate. However, Po took his meditation time to go to the hidden closet, and take a piece of paper. He left a note in the kitchen saying "_Gone to the forest to meditate, be back by dinner -Po_ "

He headed to the forest, searching for a quiet spot. Instead, he found a really beautiful and serene place near a little pond. He thought this was the perfect spot to write, then something went on in his head and he suddenly knew what to write, he jotted down and read it over, he then headed back to the jade palace.

**Meanwhile in the Jade Palace…**

Everyone was in the village spending away their free time, except tigress, who was in her room. She didn´t know what to do, so she went to the training hall. She was practicing some of her turns and kicks. But she couldn´t concentrate, she felt something was missing, or someone _´Viper told me she was going to see a dance show, crane said he was going to the infirmary to get his beak checked, monkey and mantis said they were going to a new restaurant, and po… po didn´t tell me, hold on… where is he!?´_ Her mind was flooded by worry and her body was drowning in panic. She ran over to the first place that came to her mind ´_The kitchen! ´ . _

When she got there, she was disappointed to find no one was there. But something caught her eye. It was a note, by Po! A sense of relief came over her. She now knew where he was. As she made her way to the training hall again, she heard someone get inside the jade palace. She got into her fighting stance, and when the figure came closer, she throw a punch.

"Ouch!"

"Oh po, is just you, sorry about that" Tigress said feeling a little bit guilty.

"That´s ok, I would have done the same" he said. Tigress grabbed his paw and help him up.

Once he was up, they both stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally Po broke the silence.

"So, do you want to eat something?" po asked.

"I would love to" Tigress answered.

They started making their way to the kitchen, once they got there, Po started cooking. Then he served the bowls to Tigress and him. They both sat down, and started eating while making a conversation. After a couple of hours, the rest of the five came back. They all said their good nigths and went to bed, too tired to talk about their day.

**Next morning…**

As always, the gong sounded, and everyone bowed to their master. Master Shifu gave them instructions and then headed to the sacred Pool of Tears. Tigress was a little disappointed because she didn´t find a note in her room that day. It was because Po was too tired and fell sleep waiting. But he had a backup plan, because he was sure that that situation could happen. They all headed to the kitchen. All except Po, who was waiting for everyone to get outside, when everyone was outside, he went over to Tigress´s room and put the note on her bed. Then headed to the kitchen, and trying to come up with an idea to tell Tigress that she needed to go to her room.

**Dun dun dun…**

**I will post the next chapter soon, and in the next chapter, most likely, bad Po will appear.**

**Well, hope you like it and review!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5, Getting ready

**Author´s note:**

**HI! First of all I would like to thank those people who review my story! It really made me happy to know you enjoy it! So, here´s chapter 5, hope you like it and review! Btw, this is the longest chapter yet!**

**Enjoy!**

As Po got in the kitchen, he saw that the rest of his friends were already eating his left over soup and having a conversation, they all seemed to be having a good time, until he saw Tigress. Tigress was poking her tofu with a frown on her face. _´I knew I shouldn´t have open my heart, the whole secret admirer thing must have been a joke, and I fell for it´_ Tigress thought.

Po went and served himself a bowl of noodles, then took a seat and whispered to her "You know, it´s not nice to be playing with your food". And then offered her a playful smile. Tigress turn around to get a better look at him, then smiled.

"So why did you stayed at the dormitories for a while Po?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I saw something strange in your room, like if there was a note or something inside" Po said, hoping Tigress would go look.

Tigress´s eyes widened at that, and then told Po "I will be right back" and then went to her room. _´Yes! It work, now she is going to see the note! ´_Po said to himself. Then everyone walked to the training hall.

**With Tigress…**

She was shocked when he heard po said that there was something, like a note, in her room. She was hoping it was her secret admirer. She walked all the way to her room and when she got there, she saw everything just as she left it, except her bed. There was something in her bed. When she got a closer look, she almost screamed of happiness. It was her secret admirer! She opened the note carefully and read it:

_Tomorrow, go to the forest and you will know where I am_

_But don´t forget, bring your beautiful smile._

_If you give me a chance, I will make you happy,_

_And if you hold my hand, I will show you more than just the valley._

_-With love and excitement, your secret admirer._

Tigress was almost jumping of excitement, she couldn´t wait to see who he was, and couldn´t help to think it was Po. She thought that if Po was her secret admirer, it would be, as Po would say, awesome.

**After training…**

They were all really tired, they trained all day, and this time master Shifu was there. He made them double their effort, leaving a really weak and tired team. Po was the one who was almost dying but he had to set up the special spot for the next day, it had to be perfect. So he told Shifu he had to go get something and ran to the forests, making sure no one heard him. Master Shifu was curious to where the panda was running with such motivation, but he let it go.

**With Po…**

He went to the spot, and immediately saw what he wanted to add. He started cleaning the place, putting the rocks away, and taking out any sticks that were on the ground. After he was gone, he decided to go to the market and buy something to make the place look even better. After going through lots of stores he got a really nice table and 2 chairs, ´_if she actually likes me, we could eat dinner here´ _he thought.

He went back to the place and then he noticed that if he was gonna tell her around the late afternoon, there wasn´t going to be any light, so he went back to the market and bought some fireflies, he didn´t wanted lanterns or candles, after he came back from the market, he free the fireflies in the special spot, where he knew they would stay, and therefore, illuminate the night. He then went to get some flowers for Tigress, and then hid them behind this huge rock, because he knew he wouldn´t be able to hide them in the Jade Palace without getting caught.

After he was done, he noticed he spent most of his afternoon in there and that it was almost going to get dark. He ran to the jade palace, however he stopped running and instead walked when he got halfway up the stairs. When he finally got there, he was greeted by a very mad Tigress.

"Do you know how worried you had me!?" Tigress yelled at him.

Viper and the rest came in (or more like, went outside) "chill Tigress, he is back" Monkey told her.

"How could you say that!? He didn´t told us where he was going or what time he was going to come back" Tigress said angrily.

"I´m back now" Po said, hoping it will make things better, but he was wrong it only made it worse.

"Yes, you are, but what if something happened to you, we wouldn´t be able to help!" she told him.

Po gave everyone a _please-leave-us-alone-I-will-fix-this_ look. Then everyone started heading inside.

"Look, Ti, I´m very sorry if I caused you to worry, next time I will give you more details. Ok" Po told her calmly.

"Sigh" "I´m sorry that I yelled at you, I was just worried" Tigress admitted.

Po went near Tigress and hugged her, Tigress was shocked, but unlike in Gongmen city, this time she returned the hug. _´It feels nice being in his arms, I feel safe and warm, and complete." _She thought.

Po was also enjoying the hug. But then it started to rain, breaking the moment. They both came apart and smiled, then walked together to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for them, or mostly for Po, who was going to cook his Secret Ingredient Soup.

After he finished cooking, he passed the bowls to everyone and started eating. They were all talking about training and how Shifu was probably in a bad mood. That was until master Shifu came in and announced "hello my students, I just came to announce that tomorrow you will have a free day, meaning, you won´t have to do any training, and you can do as you please".

Mantis started yelling "Whoop, this is going to be awesome!"

"Why? Do you have any plans?" Monkey asked.

"Uhh, well, nooo" Mantis responded. Then everyone was laughing.

_´This is great, then I have the whole evening to prepare myself" _Po said to himself.

Tigress was also thinking the same thing, and smile knowing that tomorrow was going to be a great day. They all finished eating and went to their rooms. Po wrote a quick note for Tigress as her secret admirer, then put it in his hand. He went to the hidden closet and carefully wrapped a necklace he bought for Tigress while he was in the village, and put it down.

At night, Tigress was thinking about Po, and fell sleep thinking about him. Po went back to the dormitory, and stood in front of Tigress´s door, and put his ear next to it to make sure she wasn´t awake. After hearing nothing, he put slid the note and went to his room. He was so excited that he couldn´t fall sleep, but after staring at the ceiling for some hours, he finally fell sleep.

**The next day…**

Tigress woke up with smile on her face, she stood up in her pajamas, which were really similar to her training outfit, and saw a note on her floor, and she picked it up and read it:

_I will wait for you on the forest at 6_

_No matter what happens, I will always love you_

_And you will be the only one my heart belongs to_

_I really hope you feel the same way that I do._

_-Your Secret Admirer,_

She was more than excited and couldn´t wait to see who that person was. She went over to her closet to find something she could wear besides her training outfit, something that was a little bit less training-like. But when she opened it, she just found her normal outfits, this brought a frown to her face, she started searching through all of her closet, which wasn´t that hard since she wasn´t like Viper, who liked to buy lots of things. When she was about to give up, she found a box, and she took it out, she smiled at the memory. She remembered that Viper gave it to her as her 15 birthday present. It was a white vest with red lotus flowers on the side, it was pretty, but Tigress thought it was too girly, so she never wore it. _But this is a special occasion _she thought. So she put it on. After she was done brushing her fur and fixing herself up, she went for a walk to pass the time.

**Meanwhile with Po…**

He went back to the spot where he was going to tell Tigress. He made sure everything was in the right place, and everything looked good. And if it wasn´t he made sure to fix it. Once he was done with that, he ran back to the Jade Palace. Once he got there, he went to his room. Like Tigress, he wanted to look his best, but not really fancy, still, he put on a new pair of shorts. He brushed his fur and made sure his face was clean. After he was done, he went through an invisible list in his mind to make sure he didn´t forget anything.

_Perfect spot, check_

_Brush my fur, check_

_Give Tigress the last note, check_

_Take necklace from the hidden closet, check, wait…_

Po remembered about the necklace and ran as fast as he could to the closet since it was 5:45, and he was supposed to meet her at 6. When he got there, he opened the hidden closet revealing the covered mirror and the little wrapped necklace. He couldn't quite reach it because it was behind the mirror, so he leaned down at tried to grab it, not noticing that the blanket covering it slipped.

"Yes, got it!" He said. But when he came back up, he noticed the blanket on the floor, not realizing it had slipped, so he looked up and into the mirror, _´Oh, no!" _he said as he felt himself being separated. He looked away immediately, he got into his fighting stance ready to fight his bad-self. But his evil-self snuck from behind and hit him on the shoulder, making him fall unconscious.

"Time to tell her how we _really_ feel about her". Bad-Po smiled, and started to walk towards the forest, leaving the Good-po, behind, locked in the closet.

**That´s it for today! Hope you like it and I will try to update as soon as possible, which won´t take long. Hope you liked it and review!**

**Peace out! **


	6. Playing with feelings

**Author´s note:**

**Ok, so this chapter/chapter (not sure how long is the story gonna be, but it's definitely going to be more than one I think) will take longer because I am getting a little bit of a cold and I am not sure if I will be online these next days. Also, I love your reviews, however, some of you are telling me these new ideas for the story, that, Unfortunaly, I will not be able to include. **

**Oh and I got something to say for these people:**

**Benjaman King: Well, first of all, I will try to look for the little mistakes next time, and I will try to improve a little bit more in this next chapters, and hope you like the next chapters a little bit more. **

**CookieM2012 and Long262: Your reviews always make my day! I really want to tell you a big thank you and I am really glad you are liking my story, part of my motivation to keep writing comes from people like you, so…thanks!**

**And lastly, one of my friends, she has been really supportive and has read all of my stories, she gives me advice and ideas… so thanks and I am glad to have you as my bff!**

**Ok, so that´s all I have to say for now, I tried my best and I really hope all you enjoy this story…**

**Enjoy!**

"Time to tell her how we _really_ feel about her". Bad-Po smiled, and started to walk towards the forest, leaving the Good-po, behind, locked in the closet.

Good-Po was left in the closet. He was panicking, thinking of a way to get out. At that moment, he was mad and sad. He couldn´t believe that all of his plan was gone. He had never planned for something like this to happen. And the thing that made it worse is that he didn´t know what Bad Po was going to say to Tigress. He hoped it wasn´t bad, but of course, this was Bad po, so nothing he said could be good. And he knew that whatever he said was going to say, it was going to determine his relationship with Tigress.

**With Tigress…**

She was so happy, she felt her heart was going to jump outof her chest any time because of excitement. _Finally, it´s 5.50, I should get going. _Immediately after she thought that, she started to walk towards the forests, her smile growing bigger each step she took. Tigress was more than curios to know who she was going to meet. She felt the butterflies increase as she grew closer to the forest. Once she got there, she started to search for any clues to where he was going to be. (Not knowing who he was). Then she saw a scarlet lotus flower near a tree. She went near the tree and saw another lotus flower in distance. She took the one she first found and went to the next one. Once she got there, she saw another flower, and pick it up ´_so this is what he meant…It´s really sweet´ _she thought.

She kept following the path of scarlet flowers, until she got into a beautiful spot, it was really pretty, and it was near a pond. _´This is beautiful, I can´t believe that person actually took the time to make all this´_. She made herself a reminder to thank him for all this. After she observed her surroundings, she saw a nice table near a tree. She went over to eat and sit down. She looked at the sun, which was starting to set, ´_he should be here, it´s almost 6´ _she thought, she started to get anxious, and then started to look around for any sign of someone. Then she heard some strange noises near a bush, she got up and went to her fighting stance. She started to walk towards the bush, getting further from the table, which was besides a tree, until she heard a voice

"Hello, searching for someone?"

She quickly turned around, all her muscles started to relax, and a smile went to her face.

"Hi, Po" She started to make her way towards the tree. When she was close enough, she stood there, part of her smile faded away, she couldn´t see or explain it, but something was off about him. She slowly was observing him, he seemed… different. But she let it go, instead she smiled again, dying to know if po was her secret admirer, and even if she knew the answer, she still wanted to hear him say it.

"So, Po, are you the secret admirer?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, is that what you think I am?" po said, giving her a mischievous smile as he walked around her.

Tigress started getting uncomfortable, "So what are you doing here then, or do you know who that person is?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Ha, well, for your first question, I´m here to see you get all disappointed and sad, after all, you don´t see THE Master Tigress like that every day" this made Tigress want to punch him, but she had to control herself "and for your second question, the answer is no one". Tigress eyes widen, _´What is he talking about?!´_ her face started to sadden, this, however, didn´t go unnoticed by Bad-Po, who started laughing. He began to talk, barely comprehensible because he kept mockingly laughing.

"Oh wait… so you actually thought…someone…Loved you?!" Bad-Po teased her. But when he saw her look down, he couldn´t help but to add on.

"So you did, huh? Oh, you thought it was me, didn´t you? Well, hate to break it up to you sweetheart" she looked up and growled "but no one loves you or ever will, and I don´t love you. You are those people who are meant to be alone, people think you are a monster and no matter what you do, they always will." Bad-Po just gave her a little smile, waiting for her reaction, as if what he said was no big deal.

Tigress had no idea what to do, this has hit her, hard, on someplace she wasn´t able to reach, and this went through her heart, leaving an empty hole behind. She was burning with anger and sadness, and she knew part of it was her fault. _"Why!? Why did he said that! Am I really like that? I knew I would have been better off with my heart locked up! And somehow I fell for that! Ughh! ". _She looked up, her eyes staring at Po, they were burning red with anger, she raised her arm and was about to punch him in the face, but when she was inches away she stopped, Po knew she wouldn´t harm him because she loved him, and he decided to take advantage of that. Tigress started to walk off, and she let a tear.

"Where is the hardcore now?" Bad-Po said.

_´Oh this is it´_ she might have been in the most vulnerable state, but she was still strong, and she knew when she was pushed too far, she quickly turned around and slapped him, this caught him by surprise, and then yelled "DON¨T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" and stomped off.

**Ok, I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. And you will see what will happen to Tigress, and Good-Po who is still on the closet. And this time I will try to update sooner. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Broken hearts

**Author´s note:**

**Ok, so here´s chapter 7. Ok, so I know that he is supposed to beat his Bad-Self by sundown, but I´m not going to be really specific about that, so just keep that in mind. Most importantly I hope you all like it and review. **

**Enjoy!**

Tigress was so mad, no, she was beyond mad, she keep repeating in her mind the things that just happened. Something just didn´t feel right. It wasn´t that Po had just have her the harshest insult of her life, but Po has never acted that way. But once again, she was too mad to see the reasoning behind it. She went to an empty spot in the forest, where it was silent, and there was no one there. She saw a peach tree, she went to it and bent down, she couldn´t stay strong anymore, she was too weak, she had reach her breaking point. She started to cry. Tears kept falling to her cheeks. She couldn´t help it, she was letting everything out. She couldn´t care less about what people would think, her reputation, or Po. She didn´t wanted to see him ever again. He stomped on her heart, then pick up the remained pieces, drop them and jumped on them, and then walked away. And as she started remembering what he told her _"no one loves you or ever will, and I don´t love you. You are those people who are meant to be alone, people think you are a monster and no matter what you do, they always will."_ She started to cry even more, trying to forget everything.

**With Good Po…**

He kept trying to break the door, or to be able to get out.

"Oww" he yelled.

He felt someone slap him. Then something make sense, _´Oh oh, either I just slap myself, or my bad-self made Tigress upset and she slapped me". _Then he knew that when he got out, if he did, he was going to face a really mad Tigress.

He started looking around for anything that might be helpful. He just found the paper he took to write the love notes. He found the blanket of the mirror, and of course the necklace that caused all this. He went to the door and started to look for a hole or anything that would help him break it. _´I can defeat major threats to China, but I can´t get out of a closet! ´ _He yelled at himself. But then he found a crack near the handle. _Yes! _ He started punching near it. Bit by bit a crack started appearing, and then it expanded, until it was one crack away from completely breaking. Po´s knuckles were really hurt, and, as the door, were one step away from breaking. But po didn´t care about that, he cared about Tigress, and why was she upset. He knew it involved him, or his bad-self. He felt guilty, he also felt mad at himself. He took all of his emotions to help him break the door in that last punch.

_Crack_ The door finally broke. Po was yelling because of excitement. He took the necklace and put it in his pocket. He took the mirror with him and then headed out of the closet. He started heading to the special spot. He noticed the scarlet lotus flowers weren´t there anymore. He thought _´It seems that my plan work, Tigress followed them". _ He remembered where the spot was, and he was noticing, that the lotus flowers were gone, he hoped it was Tigress who took them and not Bad-po and that he ruined his plan. When he got there, he was shocked, the lotus flowers, were spread out in the table he bought. But that wasn´t the thing that shocked him, but that bad Po was smiling while eating the dinner that he prepared for Tigress. _Ok, He is smiling, that cannot be good, he must have done something really bad to Tigress, or said…" _ He left the mirror hidden near the rock he also hid the flowers, and went to Bad-Po. He wanted to know what he said to Tigress before fighting him, so he could fix it.

He sneak up from behind and grabbed Bad po from the shoulders, then held him against the tree. Bad Po could have easily blocked that, but he wasn´t in the mood to fight back. Besides as long as the Good-Po does not has the mirror, there´s no danger. Good-Po told him "Ok, Now tell me what did you do or say to Tigress?!" Bad-Po did not took him seriously, he just laughed. "I´m being dead serious! If you don´t answer me I will…" he was interrupted "what? If you punch me or kick me it will hurt you too"

"That´s right, so if I hit myself, you will also be in pain…. Now tell me" Good Po looked at him with a face that it scared the Bad Po. He had no choice but to tell him.

"Fine, but there is nothing you can do now, she doesn´t want to see you anymore, and she specifically told me to not talk to her ever again" Bad-Po said, as if remembering, he started smiling. But this was not Good Po´s reaction, he was scared, he was afraid that what his other self did had no solution, and that Bad-Po was right, there was nothing he could do about it.

He held Bad-Po tighter and soon, he started telling him what he did, at the end, Bad-Po had a satisfactory grin on his face, but Good-Po was heartbroken, he could never say that to her… It was all a big lie!

Bad-Po saw this as a chance to free himself, he freed himself. Good-Po snapped back to reality, and saw that he was free. He went to get the mirror before the other noticed it. As he ran, the Bad-Po saw the mirror, they were both running towards it. Good-Po got there first, Bad-Po closed his eyes and got in his fighting stance. Good-Po tried to get him to look in the mirror but failed, but then he had an idea. He punched himself in the stomach making himself to fall into the floor, so Bad-Po did it too. But when Bad-Po looked up to punch him, Good-Po put the mirror, so Bad-Po looked into the mirror but he also broke it seconds after it. But it only took one look to get them back to one.

"NOoooo!"Bad-Po yelled as he was being sucked into the shattered pieces.

There was only one Po now. He let out a sigh of relief that he was back at normal, and that the mirror was broken, so that wouldn´t happen ever again.

But there was something else he needed to do before everything was normal. He needed to find Tigress. He was sure she wasn´t in the jade Palace, but he didn´t know what other place she could be. He started to walk around the forest. He stopped, and listened, _do I hear someone….crying? _ He was wondering who would be alone in the forest at this time. So he started to listen closely and walk to where the sounds where coming from. When he got there, he saw someone in their knees, crying. He couldn´t really see who it was because it was a little bit dark. Somehow, fireflies started coming, as if that were their signal to come illuminate the night. The fireflies were shining enough for him to see who it was. _Tigress._ He was saddened by what he was seeing, all the times she was being hardcore, facing it by herself, and now, he was seeing the little girl inside her, the vulnerable Tigress.

He came closer. Tigress heard somebody there. She stood up and stopped crying, cleaning her face. She turned around, only to find the person who made her feel that way, the person who she didn´t wanted to see, the one that broke her heart, that called her a monster, the one that played with her feelings, but mostly the one that showed her what love feels like and what a broken heart feels like too.

She looked at him, and wasn´t able to face him, she turned her head around and said coldly "What do you want now? Haven´t you done enough?" she felt like crying, like running up to him and hugging him and realizing that this was all a bad nightmare, but it wasn´t.

Po came closer. She backed away. "Don´t come any closer". She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He said "Tigress, I´m sorry. I didn´t meant anything I said, let me explain…" He got interrupted by Tigress. "No! You think I will just forgive you, well, it´s not that easy. You broke my heart, and you just expect me to open it again and tell you that everything is ok?!" she yelled "well, it´s not. So just do me a favor, and get out of my life, don´t talk to me again, you caused enough damage already" She finished screaming. She walked off, leaving a shocked Po behind. Po watched her go, not sure about what he should do. Before she was disappeared, she turned around, looking down and told him " You know, I thought you were different, that someone actually loved me" she let out a tear, and then looked up "I guess I was wrong." She turned and disappeared.

Po was heartbroken to hear that. He wanted to tell her how she was wrong, how he loved her. But he couldn´t do that, she was not listening, she was in pain. _´Maybe I can talk to her about this tomorrow, and she will be a little bit calmer about this, hopefully´. _ He put his hand in his pocket, and felt the necklace, he sigh with sadness and started to head back to the Jade Palace, it was really late, and if he didn´t showed up, his other friends might start to worry about him. He got there, and they were all already sleeping, he stood in front of Tigress´s door. He smiled but then he became sad. He entered his room, and laid down, thinking about what was he going to do, and what would be of his relationship with Tigress.

**Ok, so here´s the almost last chapter. Hope you all like it, the next chapter is going to be the last one, I´m 99.9% sure about that. And you are going to see what happens to them. Well, review, and I will update really soon!**


	8. Fixing emotions

**Author´s note: **

**Ok, here is chapter 8. I hope you like it and review. I just wanted to thank all of you who read my story, also those who reviewed, seeing your comments always makes my day! I´m going to continue to write other stories, so also check them out. But most important of all about this story…**

**ENJOY!**

_**The next morning…**_

Master Shifu came and was greeted by his students. Everyone seemed ok. This time he looked at Tigress expecting to see her either happy or confused, but this time, he found the normal hardcore warrior. He said to his students that they will have to do 4 hours of training and then they could do as they pleased. He left the room and his students.

Po woke up earlier and wrote a note to Tigress:

_I love you._

_-Po_

He looked over at Tigress and was surprised when he noticed that Tigress turned to look at him, when she did, he gave her a little smile, Tigress looked at him and rolled her eyes, then went inside her room. Moments later, she came out and followed the others to the kitchen.

**With Tigress in her room…**

She went inside her room and took the note out of her pocket. She read it again. _´Why would he keep playing with my emotions? Hasn´t he done enough? ´ _She let a tear fall in the paper. She watched the paper in her hands and then crumbled it up, then throw it to the dark corner in her room, thinking that she would do the same with her heart. Then she came out of her room.

Po was in the kitchen, disappointed that Tigress thought her note meant nothing. He kept cooking breakfast, ignoring the conversations the others were having. He saw Tigress come into the kitchen, his heart beat faster, but when he saw her ignoring him, he went back to cooking his soup. All of his friends didn´t seemed to notice the tension between both of them. After he was done cooking, he passed the bowls, and watched everyone enjoying their meal. He passed it to Tigress and then took the seat next to her. She continued to eat, as if no one was by her side.

He felt invisible, and hurt. Here he was, next to the person he loved the most, but that person didn´t cared about him, for that person he didn´t exist. He needed to fix this quickly, he didn´t wanted to end up as a stranger. As he was eating, he was thinking what he would say to her.

After the meal, they went to train. They were all in different parts of the course. Tigress was in the Seven Swinging Clubs of instant Oblivion, crushing each one of them in amazing speed. She felt good, punching things was her way to let out her emotions without making her feel weak. She started punching and delivering some powerful kicks, not noticing how everyone was awed by her actions. She kept doing destroying them, until there was nothing else not be smashed. She was breathing heavily, but she felt better. Po was feeling guilty, because he knew that he was the reason she was acting this way. Everyone went out of their frozen state and started practicing. Tigress was practicing her kicks, not knowing she was being observed by master Shifu. Master Shifu knew it involved Po, because po kept looking at her.

"PO!" he yelled.

Po ran over to him, they were in hall, where the others won´t see them. When Po got there, he was hit in the head by an angry master.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Po complained.

"That´s for Tigress" Po eyes widen _He knows!_

"Po, I don´t know what happen, but you have to fix this…" suddenly a piece of wood flied through the door "or at this rate, she will run out of things to break". Shifu left Po standing there.

_Man, I sure got to fix this. _He thought.

After training, they all went to the village to spend their free time. However, Tigress didn´t wanted to go with them, so she just said that she was going to mediate. Po went to his room, everyone, except Tigress, found this weird. But they thought it was because he was tired, after all, master Shifu did not went easy on them at training.

Time passed, and Po made his way to the kitchen to cook dinner for his friends. 10 minutes later, all his friends came back with a smile on their faces, and they were talking about how they spend their time and how they had a great day. Po was listening to them, but not really paying attention to the details. After he was done, Tigress was came and took her seat, like at breakfast, she completely ignored him. Po thought that maybe if he tried speaking to her in front of everyone, she would have to answer, so he said "how was your day Tigress?" and then looked at her with a smile. Unfortunaly his plan didn´t work, Tigress pretend she did not hear and kept eating. Everyone was surprised by this, but then, of course, they were talking about the hardcore warrior. Po was disappointed by this, but was not completely shocked about it.

After dinner, everyone headed to bed. Po went over to his room. He couldn´t figure out how to make Tigress listen to him. He put his hands in his pockets, only to touch the necklace he was going to give her. He felt the urge to go see her again. He stood up quickly and exited his room. He started to make his way to her room, this time instead of leaving a note, he slightly opened her door. His heart beat faster, and he started to panic, her room was empty.

He left her room, and made the way to the kitchen, he knew that Tigress was most likely not going to be there, but he still had to check. After making sure she wasn´t in any part inside the Jade Palace, he went outside. He looked around, then he saw some light by the Peach Tree. He saw a figure, he was a little bit more relieved, but he still had to check to see if it was Tigress.

He made his way to the Peach Tree. Tigress was sitting down, it seemed as she was deeply lost in her thought. _´She looks beautiful´_ he thought. Po accidentally stepped on a branch, breaking the silence. Tigress immediately turned around. She let out a groan when she saw him. She stood up and made her way to go, however, Po did not stepped aside, but instead got in her way. She went to tried to go around him, but he saw this coming, and used Kung Fu to keep her around the Peach tree. She yelled "let me go!" annoyed that Po was acting this way.

"Not until you listen to me" Po said calmly.

She gave up, she stepped away, and looked down, her expression seemed a little bit angry and annoyed, but she managed to say "Fine, I´m all ears."

"Good. First of all, I am the person who wrote you all the love letters, and I meant every single word you read. My plan was to write all this, and then reveal to you who I am, but this was ruined by bad-Po"

Tigress looked up, she was confused now,

"I know you might be wondering what does bad-Po has to do with this, well, when I was getting ready, I almost forgot your present, so I went to get it, but while I was at it, I accidently looked in to the ying-yang mirror, and my bad self locked me, and he was the one that told you all those things that are a lie, because I would never say that to you."

This made sense to Tigress, because po has never been mean to her.

"I finally freed myself, and went to the spot, where I found him, and then beat him, and made him look into the mirror, then I went to find you, and well, you know the rest…"

Tigress didn´t know what to think. "Oh and here is the present I was going to give you" he took out a beautiful necklace and handed it to Tigress, Tigress took it carefully, and looked at it for a while, then carefully put it in her pocket. The looked up and told po "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" but she didn´t said it in a mean tone, she seemed waiting for an honest answer.

"Yes" said Po confidently.

"Why? Why do you want me to believe that?" she said looking down to the floor.

Po stepped closer to her, barely inches away from her face. His hands stroked her cheeks, and then he lifted her chin "Because I love you, and I can´t live without you".

Tigress let out a tear, and before anything happened to that precious moment, she leaned forward until her lips meet his. Po kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while Tigress´s arms were around his neck. She felt complete, she felt the pain in her heart go away and replaced by warmness and love. She couldn´t help but let out a small smile. This made Po smile too. They broke the kiss carefully, they were both smiling, they looked at each other, their eyes shining in the dark, after a while Tigress broke the silence:

"Hey, Po"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something important"

Po looked confused, he had no idea what she was going to say.

"I love you" Tigress finally whispered softly to him. Po smiled. They both started to make their ways to their rooms, holding hands, not wanting to let go of each other. When they were in front of their rooms, they had to let of their hands, (a little bit sadden by this), they both turned around, but before they closed the door, Tigress said "And po, thank you"

"For what" he replied.

"For making me feel loved" She stepped inside her room and closed the door. Po, stood there, smiling at nothing, he finally went inside his room and laid down in his bed, like Tigress, both staring at the ceiling, thinking there was nothing that could make that night better. They finally fell sleep, with a smile on their faces.

**YAY! I liked the ending! What about you guys!? I hope you all enjoyed this story, please review and I really hope you liked this story! **

**Thanks for all you people who reviewed and read my stories!**

**PS: I´m working on new stories, so just keep on reading!**

**Peace out! **


End file.
